After The Dark Sky, There's Snow
by Ai-Kitsuneko Yuurei
Summary: -My first TeFu Oneshot- Written in Fuji's POV, a romantic retake on Tezuka and Fuji's snow scene, only shounen-ai inflicted this time, from the start of the day until the snow falls. Beware of its fluffiness!


**After The Dark Sky, There's Snow**

**A/N: Ah, this is just a fic giving an insight of Fuji's mind; how Tezuka never gets out of his mind, and what's going on his train of thoughts. First PoT one-shot! TezukaFuji Mild Shounen-ai on the side, you have been warned. Written in fuji's POV.**

Disclaimer: Prince Of Tennis and its characters belong to Takeshi Konomi.

---

I looked at the sky. It was awfully getting gloomy once again. Today, while sitting here in class, I am lost in my thoughts. I looked out, and saw the gray sky that loomed outside. It was not a great sight, I think, and I can feel my soul getting drained and exhausted, maybe because of the dark and depressing aura? I shrugged it all off my mind, it isn't worth my time. Then, you crossed my mind.

Tezuka Kunimitsu.

I kept wondering to myself.. where are you now? I'm very certain you are busy studying, or rather, observing what your teacher had been writing on the blackboard to see if there are errors. I smiled while I imagined you, there, just beside, in the same class, looking straight at the teacher and listening to the lecture. It always strikes me that you are a studious person; hence, people would always look up at you.

_Tezuka Kunimitsu, the tensai of the class._

I sighed wistfully. All this thinking of you makes me miss you, you know? Tennis practice is five hours away from now; that's way too long for me to wait. Maybe I should meet you at break time? Ah, this is all very confusing. Oh, the teacher calls me. Better get you off my mind at this moment, Tezuka!

---

Three hours.

Honestly, I'm getting tired of smiling right now. Why? There's nothing to smile about. Why again? You're not here; that's simple to understand. And all I can do for now is think of you. I'm also getting sick of looking outside and the lesson isn't very interesting. I think Geometry would be much more enjoyable if you were the teacher. I would never have to look at the oak tree outside again if that ever happens. My notebook would not be that much empty anymore, and of course, I would be able to look at you for a long time. These perpetually-closed eyes of may be not that sharp, but when you come over, my vision can be that of an owl.

I hope that I would be able to play a match against you later. Doesn't your tennis skills rust if you keep on standing there? It would be fun playing with you, Tezuka. You're a great player after all. The loser will have to drink Inui's prepared juice for today, too. Isn't it fun to see you react to its taste, Tezuka? I've never seen you participate in our satires and antics ever since we've met, though I have seen the real you already. Well, the "real you" truly needs to lighten up. Oh, sugar can do that right? Maybe I'll ask Eiji later if he has some sweets with him. I should also get the rope ready. I know you aren't easy to persuade, hehe.

---

One more hour and I'll finally see you in the clubroom. I think you will really love these Pocky sticks Eiji gave to me, it's a great concoction! Now you can finally compete with Eiji in the sugar high meter. Or not. Well, better get the rope ready.

By the way, I hate gloomy skies. Do you hate it too, Tezuka?

---

Well, here we are: Seigaku Tennis court.

As always, you're just standing there. As always, I keep on pretending not to be concerned about that. As always... should we take a break from our daily routine? Our personal daily routine? It isn't healthy to frown all the time. If only I could exchange all my smiles for you.. for you to finally smile yourself, I would, even if it means I have to wear a scowling face eternally.

Actually, I'm not in the mood to play games now; not because the sky is dark, but because you aren't going to play with me today. Maybe someday, maybe someday... is that all you have to say, Tezuka? Heh, I better stop this and keep on smiling, though it feels disappointing. I should just chomp those Pocky sticks myself to relieve this depressing feeling. It doesn't feel good.

"Fuji."

My head turned to you as your enthralling voice called my name. If I have a tape recorder ready, I would have recorded it. Wait, maybe they'll think it weirds... but, oh.. they think I'm already weird. Doesn't seem much of a problem, isn't it?

"Yes, Tezuka?"

I approached you and you looked at me, chocolate brown eyes staring at my closed eyes. I felt the surging emotion to open my own, and it did. Now, it feels as if you're looking in my soul, looking at the very depths of Fuji Syuusuke. I feel myself trembling a bit. That's strange, I remember getting used to it all of the time? "I have some errands to run after the practice. I may be late, so all of you should go home already." you told me.

"Okay," I replied. Can this day get any worse?

You nodded, stoic expression still painted on your face, your handsome face. You're the only person in this world that seems to be not ugly even if you're already frowning. That's amazing Tezuka, looking angry but looking good at the same time? Now that's what I, Fuji the tensai, can't do. If I do that, I will fail, well.. more or less.

All the more reason to adore you, Tezuka Kunimitsu, the man who never smiles but captures the hearts of his admirers all the time.

Yep, I think you shouldn't change anymore. We will never get used to you smiling or having behavioral changes. It sounds horrible to see you out of character, haha!

Oh, is it me, or I saw that you took a glance at me..?

---

Hanno general hospital, I read from the kanji characters. This must be the place, isn't it?

I patiently waited for you in front of the building. I'm not the type to just let the day run off without seeing you, Tezuka.

What's with you visiting the hospital? I wonder if it's about your arm. Oishi and the others have decided to go home, but I felt like coming with you today. I can't help but get worried. Does the gloomy and cold weather have anything to do with this? Or is it just the fact that everything seems so light and bright when I'm with you?

Finally, you came out. The shocked expression of your face was priceless when you saw me there. Too bad my camera has run out of film. It could be used for blackmail later, eh?

"Fuji.."

I beamed a warm smile at you. "Hey."

---

"I see; It was just a check up," Glad to hear that it isn't something serious.

I can feel your warmth as you walk with me; it feels so great to be with you, to walk with you, Tezuka. You looked at me and asked, "What were you doing there, Fuji?" I could see the smoke coming out from your cold breath.

"I saw you going to into the hospital and got a little worried," not little, actually.

"You could have gone in."

"I didn't want to be in the way of people waiting for their check-ups. Besides, I wasn't bored because I was thinking."

"Thinking..?" There was curiosity impaled in the tone of your voice.

"If you and I had entered different schools, what would have happened?" I asked.

Upon hearing this, I felt you nearly gasped for air, but of course, you wouldn't let me know it. "You were thinking about things like that?"

Is this true? Are you horrified? Tezuka the captain of Seigaku being horrified? I was a bit surprised because I wasn't expecting that reaction from you. I can't help but think you don't like the idea. Hmm... I wonder why?

I continued "Maybe we would have bumped into each other at some tournament and a grand match might have occured," now that would also give to the meaning of love at first sight, I think.

"Maybe," you said curtly. I believe you've spoken just 70 words for the day, well, excluding the "run twenty laps" sentences you say. The number could've gone thousands.

"Which would you have preferred, Tezuka? Being in the same school, or being at different schools as enemies?"

"I wonder.. daydream is not to my liking," you replied.

"That's so much like you."

I paused from walking and looked up at the sky. You continued on to yourself, feet moving forward. Suddenly, snow had started to fall. This time, I smiled happily; I smiled genuinely.

"Tezuka," I called, "It's snowing."

You ceased to walk as you notice the snow falling by itself. You stared back at me then you turned to gaze at the sky. I can see your golden eyes shining so brightly, in contrast to the dark and gray sky above. By looking at you, I can feel my heart skipping a beat. I can feel myself melting in front of you. How I wish this moment would last forever, if only I can freeze time and tie our hearts together so as not to be carried along with the fast flow of life.

After the dark sky, there's no rainbow, there's no Sun. There is, however, snow, falling from up above, symbolizing all the blessings that had come falling here on Earth. To me, Tezuka, you are that one and only blessing that I treasure the most right now, you're someone I can't afford to let go.

I shrugged off all the poetic lines that I was pondering about and faced you, "Are you going to the snow mountains again this year?"

"Probably," you answered, eyes never leaving the ashen sky above.

"I want to climb them, too, someday.. with everyone else as well."

"If opportunity arises."

.. Was what I heard correct? Did you said that, Tezuka? Ah.. no matter how long I've known you, you always manage to surprise everyday. You really are a bizarre person, Tezuka.

Without a word, you continued to walk on, as the snow falls freely on you. On your black coat, olive brown hair, silken skin.. wherever it may hit you. I've always lingered for these simple days. Days when are not worrying much about some things, days when we can be carefree and can breathe easier. Days when there's only you and me, together in this cold atmosphere, where the snow is falling, but your warmth closer than anything else.

"It feels as though as I can climb any height with you."

I ran after you, and finally caught up. You asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I smiled at you sweetly.

I held up the umbrella and under it was the both of us. Without any warning or signal, I felt your lips touch my cheek. I was shocked, flabbergasted, so surprised! That was uncalled for.. you kissed me!?

The umbrella was left on the floor.

I blinked several times, looking at you as if you were demented. Your cheeks flushed a bit as you smile adorably. How cute you are, Tezuka!

"Tezuka..?"

Your stoic expression returned and you picked up the umbrella, holding it to cover me up. "Come on, Fuji. Let's go."

I followed you, towards the path we're taking. _I don't really know much about "the path we're taking in the future, but I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be alright as long as you're here with me."_

Ah, now I'm certain you will love those pocky sticks.

---

**My first time at writing TeFu, please forgive me!**


End file.
